Felicidad
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: "Ya no le importaba su felicidad, ya no le importaba tener que sufrir por no poder demostrarle su verdadero amor a Crystal. Ya no le importaba nada, o al menos nada de lo que a ella respectaba. Sólo le importaba la felicidad de Crystal, ver su felicidad es lo único que la animaría día a día, el resto de su vida." Advertencia: Yuri y Mangaquest. Bonus Track para Levy-Chama. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar?_

_Este es un Bonus Track para mi adorada y tierna pulguita. Levy-chan, tu fuiste la que me inspiro a hacer esto, así que también te lo quería regalar/dedicar. Espero que te guste mi niña, y perdón por regalarte algo tan raro (malo) D:_

_Para ser mi primer Yuri quede realmente conforme por como quedo esto, y aunque me dio lastima Lyra (soy tan mala) me gusto tratar de plasmar esa clase de sentimientos. Espero que para ustedes no haya quedado OoC, pues así es un poco como me la imagino a Lyra._

_En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir. _

_Gracias por entrar y por darle una oportunidad. _

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

_De nuevo agradezco a los que leen._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Felicidad<strong>

Extendió y agitó su brazo, mientras continuaba corriendo hacia aquel encuentro.

– ¡Crystal!-. Gritó, mientras respiraba agitada y a grandes bocanadas, buscando el tan preciado oxigeno que pedía su organismo. – Lamento haberte hecho esperar-. Se disculpó, y luego sonrió, mostrando aquella sonrisa llena felicidad que le era tan característica.

Una vez que se hubo disculpado abrazó a la muchacha que tenía a su lado, a la muchacha de hebras azuladas que amaba. Primero, cuando inició aquel profundo abrazo, sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo contrario, disfrutándolo. Luego de haber hecho eso, se colgó del delgado brazo izquierdo contrario, del brazo izquierdo de la muchacha de cabellos azulados, y se frotó disfrutando de la sensación que le producía aquello. Esa sensación de saber que tenía la libertad de abrazarla; esa sensación de sentir que aquella chica le correspondía, al menos como amiga; de sentir que le daba el afecto que le era tan necesario, aunque no del modo que ella hubiera deseado.

En cambio Crystal se sonrojó cuando la castaña realizó aquellos actos. Su ceño su frunció, y una mueca de reproche apareció en sus labios apretados.

– ¡Lyra! ¡No seas desvergonzada!-. Habló Crystal abochornada. – No me molestan tus abrazos, ¿pero es necesario que te frotes de esa manera contra mi brazo?-. Estaba avergonzada, sonrojada, y aparentaba estar enojada, pero en realidad no lo estaba, conocía a su amiga, y sabía que siempre era lo mismo con esa chica. Aun así le incomodaba sentir tanto afecto al que no estaba acostumbrada –al menos no hasta que conoció a Lyra–, y también le incomodaba sentir aquella parte del cuerpo de la castaña cuando le mostraba de esa forma tan específica su sincero aprecio.

– Uh ju ju… No me digas que Crys ha pensado e imaginado cosas pervertidas porque su tierna e inocente amiga se frotó contra su brazo-. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en la cara de la muchacha de hebras bronceadas.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡No me confundas con Gold! Yo no soy igual que ese pervertido-. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras un bufido se escapaba de sus labios. Siempre era lo mismo cuando pensaba en ese chico.

Una imperceptible mueca de tristeza se formó en el rostro de la muchacha de mirada castaña. Pero luego fue reemplazada por la típica cara de felicidad de la chica. – Vamos Crystal, yo sé que lo amas~. Canturreó Lyra.

La chica de mirada cristalina –ya que su mirada se asemejaba al agua–, adoptó un gran sonrojo en el rostro. Su ceño se frunció y sus labios se apretaron. Levantó el dedo índice de su mano –preparándolo para ofrecer un regaño– y despegó sus labios apretados para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió cuando abrió su cavidad bucal para intentarlo. Su boca se abrió y se cerró, repitió ese acto unos minutos bastante largos, mientras su rostro continuaba rojo.

– ¿Ya ves? No lo puedes negar Crystal, te gusta ese chico pervertido-. Lyra continúo molestando a Crystal, con lo que se refería a su amor por pelinegro.

Lyra se calló esperando su reacción. Esperó en silencio. Pero cuando vio que no había reacción ni negación ante lo que dijo, una parte de su interior comenzó a ser presa de una gran desesperación. Esa parte era su corazón, el mismo que sentía amor por la chica de cabellos azulados. Sentía como su corazón de a poco quería comenzar a escapar por su garganta, como comenzaba a desesperarla. No pudo contenerse más, y rompió el silencio que se había obligado a guardar.

– Y éste es el momento en el que dices: "¡Estás equivocada Lyra! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada! ¡Y menos de ese maldito chico pervertido!"-. Su desesperación aumentó cuando su dialogo ceso. Su corazón se agitó cuando vio como la cara de Crystal bajaba, aún más sonrojada. – ¿Pasó algo importante hoy?-. Preguntó, finalmente la castaña, esperando lo peor.

– Gold se me declaró…-. Habló Crystal ya no pudiendo ocultar cuan avergonzada y feliz estaba.

– Aceptaste, ¿verdad Crystal?-. La muchacha de hebras bronceadas hablaba como autómata. El brillo en su mirada castaña se congeló y se apagó, como una pequeña llama expuesta a una fuerte ráfaga helada. Sintió como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

– Por supuesto que acepte… Me conoces bien, lo supiste desde siempre… Yo lo amo…-. La chica de mirada cristalina bajo su cara, refugiando su mirada tras su espeso flequillo azulado, mientras su rostro continuaba rojo.

Se quedó ahí parada, completamente paralizada. Su respiración se volvió agitada, le quemaba. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y pequeñas gotas saladas querían escaparse de su mirada castaña. Casi lloraba… Cuando lo notó, doblegó su llanto… Pero, demonios, le costaba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Aquella angustia que reprimía día con día; aquella angustia de la que intentaba escapar molestando a la muchacha de hebras azuladas; aquella angustia que mantenía dormida, pero que cada noche despertaba a la madrugada haciéndola retorcer en lágrimas. Aquella angustia ahora era una tenaza que le agarrotaba la garganta, mientras trataba de contener las gotas saladas en su mirada, mientras trataba de tragárselas.

Crystal, luego de recuperarse de su vergüenza por la reciente confesión de lo que le había sucedido hoy, levantó su mirada, extrañada por el silencio de Lyra. Esperó que su mejor amiga la felicitara, o como mínimo que la molestara –aunque eso lo dudaba, la castaña, aunque a veces la molestaba, siempre era una persona bondadosa, que se alegraba por las cosas buenas que le pasaran, y que nunca dudaba en felicitarla cuando las mismas ocurrían–. Al hacer esto recién se percató del estado en el que estaba la castaña. La miró alertada, preocupada.

Lyra se caracterizaba por ser una persona que desprendía alegría. Se podía decir que la chica era como una chispita. No importaba que tuvieras un mal día, siempre que te encontrabas con la castaña, ella te contagiaba su sonrisa genuina. Era esa clase de personas que siempre te alegraban, no importaba cuan mal estabas. Esas personas que sabían cuando necesitabas ser abrazada, o cuando necesitabas unas animosas palabras. Esas personas que cambiaban tu vida con una sonrisa, con sus sonrisas características. Esas personas simpáticas, que siempre llevaban una máscara, que nunca te mostraban cuan mal estaban, si es que lo estaban. Esas personas que simplemente te animaban, nada más les importaba.

Ahora no veía a esa chica. En ese preciso momento, Lyra era una persona completamente distinta. Se asustó al ver eso. Estaba completamente preocupada… ¿Acaso había sido tan egoísta de sobreponer su felicidad ante la de su amiga? ¿Acaso no había podido notar el dolor de Lyra por la felicidad que la embargaba? ¿Cómo no había notado que algo le pasaba? Ella tenía la culpa, ella tenía la culpa de no pensar en la castaña, de sólo pensar en su felicidad, sin importarle la de Lyra. Ella nunca le preguntaba cómo estaba a la muchacha de mirada acaramelada, ella nunca se preocupaba por cómo se sentía Lyra… La muchacha de hebras bronceadas era la que siempre se encargaba de animarla, y ella ni siquiera se preocupaba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía Lyra, ni siquiera sabía cómo era su vida, cuáles eran los sentimientos, dolores o las preocupaciones que la embargaban día con día… Pequeñas gotas saladas se formaron en su cristalina mirada. Toda la felicidad que la inundaba desapareció en ese preciso momento. Era una terrible amiga, se sintió la peor persona de todas las que estaban vivas.

– ¿Lyra?-. Preguntó Crystal angustiada. – ¿Qué te pasa?-.

La muchacha de mirada achocolatada reaccionó como si le pegaran una cachetada. Al escuchar la voz angustiada de la muchacha de hebras azuladas, se regañó por ser tan egoísta y mala. Estaba preocupando a Crystal por una cosa completamente innecesaria. Ella como amiga tenía que felicitarla, no preocuparla, ni privarla de aquella alegría que tanto se merecía.

– ¿De qué hablas Crys? A mí no me pasa nada-. La castaña devolvió aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba, a su cara. – Felicidades por tu nuevo noviazgo con Gold~. Canturreó. – Espero que no hagan nada pervertido~. Prosiguió. – Es decir, ahora que Gold es tu novio, pues no creo que pienses, lo golpees o actúes igual con respecto a eso-. Terminó de burlase, la muchacha de ojos chocolates.

– ¡C-Claro que no, e-eso no es cierto!-. Gritó la muchacha de hebras azuladas sonrojada por las palabras de la castaña. – ¡Has silencio Lyra!-.

Crystal continúo con su camino, abochornada y "enojada". Lyra la siguió con la mirada, mientras una nueva sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Pero esa sonrisa era distinta a su sonrisa de alegría, esa sonrisa llena de amor y compasión, era la prueba más grande y clara de que la castaña estaba enamorada, que amaba a la muchacha de cabellera azulada. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de su pequeña cara. Aquellas gotas parecían más amargas que saladas, pero aun así la sonrisa no se borraba de la cara de Lyra. Lo había entendido. Ya no le importaba su felicidad, ya no le importaba tener que sufrir por no poder demostrarle su verdadero amor a Crystal. Ya no le importaba nada, nada más, o al menos nada de lo que a ella respectaba. Sólo le importaba la felicidad de Crystal, ver su felicidad es lo único que la animaría día a día, el resto de su vida. Y no importaba si no podía compartir esa felicidad, simplemente con verla le bastaba. Prefería ver la felicidad de la persona que amaba, aún si eso suponía verla con alguien más, a no ver nunca más la sonrisa de Crystal por confesar aquella verdad que le imploraba ser confesada, que le quemaba la garganta. Otra vez sonrió. Sí, eso era lo único que le importaba…

Levantó su mirada y notó el por qué Crystal no se había molestado en llamarla para que se apurara en alcanzarla. Gold caminaba a su lado. Observó como Crystal lo regañaba con la cara colorada, pero también observó cómo su cristalina mirada estaba inundada de amor y cariño. Otra vez sonrió, pero esta vez sin evitar que el llanto se escapara de sus ojos acaramelados.

– Esta bien Gold, dejó a Crystal bajo tus cuidados-.

Lyra se alegró por la felicidad de sus dos amigos… Aunque amaba a la portadora de su amistad… Pero prefería su felicidad… Se volteó y comenzó a caminar por el lado contrario al de los otros dos muchachos, a paso apresurado. Sonrió mientras el viento revolvió sus cabellos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>En verdad me da tristeza TnT Pero me gusto como quedo.<em>

_Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, en especial a ti Levy, la verdad es que lo hice con todo el aprecio para ti n-n_

_¡Feliz cumpleañitos atrasadito! :3 Espero que te haya gustado el Bonus Track de tu regalo, Levy-chan_

_Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que entraron, espero que también les haya gustado._

_Cualquier critica es bien recibida._

_Nuevamente agradezco a los que leyeron._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
